


"So, about this guy... I..."

by NeverGrowUp



Series: Go Die and Seek Another Ship [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Broken!MakoHaru, Drabble, Explicit RinHaru relationship, Feel is gone by the wind, Future!RinHaru, M/M, Swimmer, Swimming, What is feel, how to tags!help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUp/pseuds/NeverGrowUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru just being haru, talking nothing but shit but that shit relates to his sickening long-life friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So, about this guy... I..."

On chilly night, 6.785 kilometres away from a small city in Japan, a pair of boy sit side by side on a little crème coloured couch, but knees not brushing side by side. A boy with cool face and eyes clear as water—in blue coloured sit with knees touched his chest and placed his chin on top. He never knew that—or he suddenly knows—that he is already leaving Iwatobi for real, to pursue his just founded dream—standing up on international stage as a free style swimmer, people cheering on him, and see through that victory stand after his eyes. Sometimes, being what people consider as cool guy and put stoic face, Nanase Haruka is really selfish, made a scene and fight with his 18 years long-life bestfriend, and made up again but not really made up, he thinks apologize to his long-life bestfriend just formally gesture.

“Haru,” a hoarse voice next to him nudged his daydreaming.

"Hmm?"

"So, about this guy..." Rin hesitantly on his seat, staring onto his lap while Haruka watching him intensely. 

“…Yes?” he said, quietly. "About Makoto, isn't it?

Rin nodded, “Do you… Well, about Makoto… he asked me about you today, again.”

Haruka flinched on his seat. He always wonders why his long-life bestfriend asked about him frequently through Rin.

“That idot.”

“But you have affection on him back then, right? He maybe still have it on him, do you think so?”

What’s affection Rin talking about? He never understands about that. Previous in the past, people keep telling him that he has affection on Makoto, but he never agrees yet, he has that because Makoto is the one he rely on since childhood.

“That’s his nature, Rin. He always put on a friendly and nice manner to everyone.”

Rin brushed his fingers on Haruka cheek. “But he’s more into you, Haru.”

He laughed bitterly, “Cut it out, Rin. He just don’t know how to give up, yet.”

Rin put his hand on Haru’s head and stroke the waterboy hair. “And you also, Haru.” He said before pecked Haruka’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: part one of three drabbles of future!RinHaru and broken!MakoHaru. because ain’t get over makoharu yet, but sailing seas with makoharu’s ship only shattering my kokoro so much. So yeah…. What even I talking…. I don’t give shit… seriously. although the series is already end last week, but i still vague about the circulating relationship between 'em...]


End file.
